A New Day
by DixiesMommie626
Summary: A story of a young woman's life as she takes on this new world and all it has to throw at her... including one handsome redneck.


**Chapter One: Starting New**

I do not own TWD... If I did Daryl would always be shirtless and he'd defiantly have himself a woman by now. This is my first post on but I have been reading on her probably ten years or so. Please read & review. Good or bad I would like to hear it. And if you do like Zoey's story so far, well, let me know so I will continue it.  
~Hollie

Zoey McKilroy ran through the thick forest of southern Georgia. Sobs and screams fighting to free themselves from her throat, but she knew she must try to be quiet. She could hear the yells of her fiance behind her, the groans and moans of the creatures who had overtaken them.

"Run Zoey!" was all that echoed through her mind as she tore through the trees. Her sneakers not fitting for her flight, but had to do for the time being. She could hear Eric's fear filled cries die into gurgles as he was killed.

The tears streaked down her cheeks in what seemed like sheets. Her feet would not stop moving, even though she felt her body giving in on itself. Finally when she could no longer hear the creatures, she stopped. Falling limply to the damp ground. Her legs shaking violently as the sobs finally escaped her dry mouth.

Reaching behind her she pulled a hot bottle of water from her backpack. Taking a deep drink from the bottle she laid back. Trying to quiet her sobs. Her soon to be husband had sacrificed himself for her. He was dead...

Never again would his arms wrap her in his strong embrace. Never again would his deep green eyes turn dark with lust when she walked to him. No longer would his lips press themselves to hers or whisper words of love. No... he was gone. Dead. Never to be hers again.

She nodded before she stood up. Eric would never want her to let herself go. She would not let his sacrifice be in vain. She would survive. She would kill every single one of those things she saw. If it was the last thing she would do.

Zoey's day was spent following a small creek. She knew the basics of survival and hoped following the creek would bring her somewhere. Her feet slipped on the moist ground and more times then not, she had to pull herself up from the ground.

By the time she made out a road ahead of her she was covered in dirt and mud. With a sigh she pulled Eric's hunting knife- now hers- from her belt and slowly made her way up the bank and over the guard rail.

In front of her was the interstate. In a moment of sick amusement she let out a dark chuckle. This is where her and Eric had been heading. The highway that would lead them to the CDC. Wont karma a bitch… She would find it all alone. She slowly and quietly made her way down the pavement towards the long line of trucks and cars that were deadly still.

Glancing in the first one her breath caught. There in the front seat was a young girl, no older than her own twenty-two years. Dead. A gunshot wound in her forehead, dried blood had dripped and dried on her forehead and down her nose. She took a second to regain her nerves and opened the passengers door. She scouted the back seat and found a duffel bag full of clean clothes.

She pulled out a pair of camo cargo pants and let out a quiet woop at seeing her size on the tag. Without even thinking she tore her own bloody and dirty jeans off and pulled the cargo pants up her slender hips. The sides were covered in pockets and that would do great to hold extra amo or food.

She dug a little more and found a clean bra, only a little too small for her, and a clean dark green wife beater. Pulling them on she was surprised to feel twenty times better. She pulled out a few pairs of panties, a sports bra, another pair of cargos in black and two more clean shirts. Shoving them in her backpack, she moved to the trunk. Thankful to find the button under the dead woman's feet.

The trunk popped open to reveal a instant tent folded neatly inside its own little bag and a rolled up sleeping bag. Sending up a prayer of thanks to who ever could be listening, she grabbed them up. She left the trunk up and made her way further into the line of cars. Hoping to find a truck to hole up in for the night that was quickly coming.

After around thirty minuets she came upon a huge Ford pickup. The bottom of the door came just at her eye level and it took effort to pull herself up to peer in the truck. She grinned to see it was empty... and clean! She pulled on the handle and was surprised to find it unlocked. She flung herself into the large truck and closed the door. Pushing the locks down on the doors.

She pulled out her bottle of water again and a stick of beef jerky. After dinner she unrolled the sleeping bag and stretched out in the front seat. In the morning she would move on... and hopefully find something or someone useful on the new day.


End file.
